Princess of the Northern Star
by BBcommedygirl
Summary: She's a Solarite looking for freedom. Her powers are different and so is she. She finds Earth and a few other things. DO the titans like her? Someone does... How do the titans help her and will she become one herself? [Completed]
1. Meet Jamina

Chapter 1  
  
Close, so very close, is a small planet called Solar. There, lives a fun loving, fair, nature admiring, teenage girl.  
She sighed as she watched her father make a judging on a slave. "You are sentenced to live in my dungeon prison for fifteen years!" said the king of Solar. The young princess shook her head in disapprovement, making her long, black, hair swish with her. "Sometimes I wonder how I'm even related to him. We're nothing like each other. I don't even look like him." Thought the princess sadly. "Dad!" called the girl as she walked into the room. "You didn't even give him a chance to defend himself! You never listen to the slave's side of the story..." "Jamina! How many times have I told you not to interfere with my judging! You are too young to understand my decisions and when you are old enough, you will be making the same ones. Now go to your room and relax for dinner." Said the king. Jamina angrily stormed to her room, shutting her door loud enough for the entire palace to hear. "HE THINKS I'M GONNA MAKE THE SAME DECISIONS AS HIM!?" she shouted as she paced back and forth through her room. She suddenly stopped and took a deep breath. "I gotta control my anger here. I'm gonna sound as crazy as dad." She recalled each time the king had a fit. "He's so unfair. No wonder no one likes him. I don't even like him..." she thought about what she had just said and frowned. "Well, I better go down and eat." She walked out of her room and down to the dining room. The enormous room was decorated with expensive rugs, pillows, and pictures of past kings. The walls were carpeted with a scarlet red, making the room a fairly dark and uncomfortable place to have a pleasant conversation during dinner. The king took his usual spot, at the front of the low table. He sat on his pillow, proud with himself. Jamina sat down, looking at him in disgust. She compared her looks with her father's. She had black hair, he had light brown. She had green eyes; he had a yellowish tinge to his. Her father had a face which even the most monstrous creature would be terrified of. But as stern, and as evil as he looked, Jamina would never be afraid of him. She was use to him and feared nothing on her planet, there being nothing to fear. Solar is an all desert planet. Desert thieves were the only thing to worry about, and that was only if you were going to collect fruit or water. Jamina glared at her father, who was making a speech of what he had done that day. "I could care less of what he did, ever." Thought Jamina. "Well, I'm done." Jamina rose and left the table, her father still ranting on. She ran to her room and took out a device with buttons on it. She pressed one and spoke into it. "Nikki, come to the princess's quarters." She put the device down and waited. From behind the door, a small knock was heard. "Come in." A girl about the same age as Jamina came inside. Her blue eyes scanned the room and fell on Jamina. "You called for me, Princess Jamina?" the girl asked. "Yes, I did. I heard you're the new...um" she tried to think of a decent word to say. "...employee." The girl nodded her head. "Yes, Princess. I am. Do you need something?" Jamina looked at the girl and smiled. "I need some help and I think you can do the job."  
  
Author's note: Jamina is totally my character. She's a little sneaky, as you'll find out later. What's she gonna do? How will she meet the titans? Who knows...? 


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2  
  
"You see, I can't stay here any longer." The sentence swirled around Nikki's head and confused her. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I'm gonna run away, escape, leave. I can't take it any more. He's just ..." Jamina sighed and sat on her bed, shaking the image of her father away. "So, are you gonna help me, or what?" Nikki looked at Jamina in shock. "Is this the princess asking me this? I have to be dreaming. A princess wouldn't thing like this, or would they?" I don't think I can help you, Princess Jamina..." Jamina looked at the servant, face emotionless. "And why not?" asked Jamina. "I don't think it's right for a princess to be thinking like the way you are right now. It's unbelievable that you're talking like this, the princess of Solar that you are..." Jamina was outraged by this. "You will help me and that is an ORDER!" Beaten and unable to refuse, Nikki took a deep breath and nodded, "Yes, princess..." Jamina thought, "I don't wanna be mean, but I need to get outta here and she's my ticket. I'll do whatever I can to get out, and that's what I'll have to do." Jamina looked around, "Ok, I have a plan, but ...it needs something good..." Nikki looked at the princess. "This is totally different then how I thought she was like. What is coming to nowaday princesses, anyway?" she thought. Jamina paced the room, quickly and quietly, shaking her head. "Are you thinking?" she asked Nikki, who had been staring at her for the last ten minutes. "Umm...oh, yeah..." "Well?" "I...uhh..." she thought hurriedly. "Well, ...where do you want to go?" Jamina's face lit up. "Oh, perfect thinking! It didn't even come to my mind..." she said as she went to her closet, and dug out a map of the Solar System. She scanned the map, "Now, let's see..." She put the map down, frustrated. "I don't know any of these planets. I've never left this one before." Nikki suddenly came alive. "Well, I do know a little about this planet..." She pointed to the planet labeled Earth. "What do you know about it?" "Well, there are creatures called humans that live on it," she began, "they're very nice, well, most are anyway. This planet is mostly made of water and it has seasons. There are cities, crime rate, disasters, monsters..." she continued on as Jamina listened to every word as if it were a fairy tale. She almost said "What happens next?" but she caught herself in time. As she explained, Nikki saw the joy growing on Jamina's face. "And I don't think you wanna go there." She ended. Jamina snapped out of her child like thoughts, "Why not? It sounds perfect! Maybe, I'll even get to use my powers..." "NO!" Nikki's reply was so quick and intentence, that Jamina jumped. "You are forbidden to use your powers and you know that! Everyone knows that you can't use your powers until you are twenty years old. That is the rule of Solar!" explained Nikki. "I know the rules and I don't care! I wanna be able to do good in some world and I've already realized it's too late to help this one. Dad's wrecked it and there's no saving it. Plus, no one around here complains about him anyway. Am I the only one who sees him doing unfair stuff here, or what?" said Jamina. Nikki looked at Jamina, "Are you absolutely sure that you want to do this? You are leaving your only family and your friends..." she stopped at the reaction of Jamina's face. "My only family is my dad and he's the reason I'm leaving! My friends..." she thought for a minute, "They are not my friends. They're just girls that my dad wants me to be like. When I get to Earth, I'll make some real friends. Ones who like me all the time and not just when others are watching." Jamina took a deep breath as she heard her name being called by her father, "Jamina! Come here, I want you to witness a trial by me!" Jamina clenched her teeth. "I'm leaving tonight!" She took one final glace at Nikki before leaving the room. 


	3. The Escape Back on Earth

Chapter 3  
  
Jamina took one last look around her room, "Just for a little memory." she told herself. "Not like I have many." She shifted the pack on her back and quietly slipped out of her room. She turned a corner and froze. She heard voices coming from the other end of the hall. "Oh great!" she thought. She placed her bag down and closed her eyes. In a split second she changed from her original form into one of the guards. She stood still as if she was keeping watch. The other guards passed her, still talking. When they where gone, she changed back. She took a sigh of relief and continued her escape. She made it all the way to the escape ships. These where just in case of an attack, but Jamina had an other use for them. "Well, freedom, here I come!" She climbed in one of the black colored ones and started it up. The engine started up quickly but noisily. "Can't this thing be at least a little bit less obvious?!"  
Back on Earth, Beast Boy and Cyborg were hypnotized by the three and a half hour long video game. Raven rolled her eyes as she glanced at them. She never bothered with them about their games because it would always end the same way. They would ask her who she was cheering for and she would always answer "No one." Soon, Robin would ask about the game and sit, watching, claiming the loser's controller. Raven walked silently to the kitchen to pour herself some tea. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!! DUDE, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Starfire rushed into the room, worried. "What has happened? Is anyone harmed?", her green eyes large with concern. Cyborg looked up. "No one's hurt, Star, just annoyed." His moved from Starfire to Robin. "Now why did you hafta go an step on the plug?" Robin looked down at his foot which was resting on top of the plug. "Oops." "Oops? Oops?! Do you know how long we were playing for?! Now were not gonna know who won!" Beast Boy complained for a while, then settled down on the couch. Raven walked into the room, "Is his fit over?" Hearing this, Beast Boy clenched his teeth. Cyborg looked at Beast Boy, "Not entirely." Starfire looked at Cyborg. "How come you are not throwing fits of rage like Beast Boy?" Cyborg smiled. "Because I was gonna win." Beast Boy jumped off the couch. "You were sooo not winning..." Raven left the bunch and went to her room. Robin looked at Starfire hopelessly, as he sat down. Starfire thought for a minute. "Let us all go eat some pizza! Then everything shall be better." All three guys looked at Starfire, who was sure of her idea, and agreed. "I shall go get Raven." They all left the tower, unaware of their future. 


	4. Who is She?

Chapter 4  
  
"Well, at least I'm here in one piece." Jamina looked at her pod. The glass was cracked and the front was smashed. Jamina shook her head, "I need to learn how to land these things." She turned her head to see lights in a distance. "That must be the city..."  
  
"How about pepperoni? We never eat pepperoni. You gotta eat meat some time..." "NO!" "Just try it, it's not bad for you..." "NO!" "But it tastes soooo gooood." "NO! NO! NO! How many times do I have to say it?!" The titans were trying to decide what pizza topping to have, but with Cyborg and Beast Boy, it was almost impossible. "Please, I have other tables to get to. Do you need some more time?" asked the waiter. "I think that would be for the best." said Robin. He glanced at the two arguing, and sighed. "They'll never change." A quiet page turned. Robin looked over at Raven, who had prepared for the occasion. All of a sudden it was very quiet. Raven looked up. Quiet was unnatural for Beast Boy and Cyborg. "What's..." "Shhhh!" Beast Boy interrupted. "Listen, you hear that?" A faint scream was heard not too far from the titans. Cy got up, "Let's go see what's up."  
  
Jamina had not expected the lights, noise, and attractions. Where she was from, there were no such things. "This is awesome! I've never seen..." A hand had covered her mouth and dragged her into an ally way. "Give me your jewelry, money, and positions, and I'll think about letten you go." Jamina didn't have anything with her. Everything she had brought got smashed in the crash. She bit his hand and ran the ally until she came to a dead end. The mugger had followed her. That's when she screamed.  
The titans followed the scream and found Jamina cornered. "Titans Go!" All the titans ran tords Jamina, and she backed away until she was in the shadows. She didn't want to draw any attention to herself. Beast Boy stopped running, in wonderment. "Dude, is it snowing or am I going crazy?" He had just been blasted with frost. Starfire dusted herself off, "I do not think so. Where did this come from?" Cy walked over to them, holding the mugger, "Got him." Beast Boy looked around. "Did ya talk to the girl?" "Ohh, no...I just got him." "Where is she?" "I think she's sorta recovering in that corner over there." Cyborg pointed to where Jamina was. Beast Boy walked closer to Jamina. "Hey, are you alright? Doncha wanna get outta...hey!" Once again, Beast Boy was covered with frost. "Are you doing that?" Jamina pushed herself as far back as she could. She had not planned on meeting anyone yet, but they had helped her... "You can make snow?" The green one asked in amaisment. "That's sooo cool. I guess that's handy in the summer, huh?" Jamina stepped forward, "I can't make snow, but I can give frostbite." Jamina said seriously. "Uhhh, right." Beast Boy said nervously. "Better not get on her bad side..." he thought. Robin walked up to Jamina, "Hi, I'm Robin." All of the others introduced themselves as well. "We're the Teen Titans. We noticed that you have some kind of ice power..." "Yeah, I call it my ice claw. I didn't think about using it when that guy came around..." "Are you from around here?" asked Raven. "No..." Jamina said slowly. She didn't want to tell anyone about where she was from or why she was here just yet, and especially not to people she just met. "I don't really know these parts, but I'm ready to explore them..." "Wonder why she's alone." Cyborg whispered to Beast Boy. "Most times people travel with friends or something." "Huh?" Beast Boy wasn't paying attention to Cyborg. He was, instead, staring at Jamina. He noticed that her shirt, skirt, and eyes were green. "Must be her favorite color." he said with a smile. "What?" Cy looked at him confused. "What, what?" "Who are you talking about?" Beast Boy blinked blankly. "Oh, I was, uhh...never mind." "Well, thanks for the help, titans. I guess I'll see ya around..." "No, wait!" They all looked at Beast Boy. "What?" asked Jamina. "Uhhh...I..um." He couldn't think of the words with her staring at him like that. He opened his mouth but no words came out. Finally, he managed to get them out. "Why doncha hang around with us for a while, so you can get used to the city and see stuff." he said, growing redder by the minute. "If it's ok with the others..." started Jamina. "It's ok! Right, guys?" He turned to the titans, his eyes pleading for a yes. They all looked at each other and nodded. "She nice." they all thought.  
They walked the streets, talking and explaining to Jamina where places were and where to get certain things. Jamina listened, making sure she remembered everything she was told. "So, do you guys have a ruler?" They all looked at Jamina, confused. "A ruler?" Cyborg repeated. "Yeah." The titans looked at each other and shook their heads. "What do you need a ruler for?" asked Robin. Jamina looked at them curiously. "Well, to keep things under control and decide certain things..." "Oh! That ruler!" Beast Boy laughed. He shook his head. "Nope, that's what we're here for. We set things straight." The titans smiled and agreed. "So, this whole city is being protected by teenagers?" asked Jamina. They all nodded. "Wow. Where I'm from..." She stopped, remembering she didn't want to give information about herself yet. "Where are you from?" asked Starfire. "Uhh...I'm..from.." she stammered. "Solar." She sighed. "Where?!" asked Cyborg. "I'm from planet Solar." 


	5. The half truth

Chapter 5  
  
"You are from another planet?" "Uh-huh" "What is it like there?" asked Starfire. "Well...uh, there's hardly any water there. And umm..it's very hot. And we have a king." The titans looked at Jamina, trying to imagine the planet she described. "Is Solar far from Earth?" asked Cy. "Well, I didn't really keep track of time while I was traveling...but I hope it is." She mumbled. "Why did you leave your planet?" Robin wanted to know. "Why...?" Jamina thought frantically. /I still don't know them very well and I don't wanna give them too much info./ "I was a slave, working for the king and he was too harsh and unfair, so I ran away." /Where did that come from?/ "You musta had a hard life." said Beast Boy in admiration. "Mmmyea." said Jamina nervously. Starfire, thinking that Jamina was getting unconfertable talking about her "slave life", smiled and hugged her. "Do not feel sad, new friend. We can have great amounts of enjoyment with many different activities! Come, let us find some." Jamina felt it was her time to go off on her own now, but Starfire's caring smile made her feel a pang of guilt. "Ahh..o.k." After all, the titans were being really nice to her, and...had Starfire called her "new friend"? Jamina smiled back at the titans and followed them. Beast Boy rushed up next to Jamina. Jamina couldn't help but stare at him. Was that normal for him to be green with...fangs? He smiled at her and tried to talk, but, once again, his words had left him. Then all his words came back to him too quickly. "How did you..how come...why..uhh, I mean.." He looked down, embarrassed by his fumbling. "I don't know what I mean." A smile grew on Jamina's face until she couldn't hold her laughter in. /First he couldn't talk, then he talked too fast and too much, and now he doesn't even know what he's talking about!/ Beast Boy stood stunned by her reaction. "Most girls would've kept walkin..." Jamina's laughter soon faded and was replaced by a worried, longing look. "What's wrong?" asked Beast Boy. "Mm, well...I'm not too familier with this planet. I don't know how to do certain things and I'm not sure if I should stay..." "You'll learn. Starfire's still learning. We can help you. Do you really hafta go?" he asked softy. "No one's making me. I'm here by myself. I just wanna make some friends, see different things, and try to fit in." Cyborg, who was listening, walked closer. "You can get that all here." said Cyborg. They continued walking until the tower was visible. "What's that?!" asked Jamina. "That's our home." answered Robin. 


	6. At the Tower

Chapter 6  
  
The titans led Jamina inside the tower. "WOW!" Her eyes shined as she looked at everything. "You guys live here?!" "Yup, it's our home sweet home." said Cyborg. Raven made her way to the hallway. "Where are you going?" asked Jamina. "To meditate." She left to the roof. "What's a meditate?" "It's Raven's ticket to get away from the usual commotion made by me and Cy." said Beast Boy as he grabbed a controller, "Wanna play?" "What do you do?" "You....don't know how to play video games?!" asked Beast Boy as his mouth dropped down in shock. "Nope, never heard of them." "Well, everybody's gotta try something once." said Cy as he chose the game and turned the game station on. While Beast Boy and Cyborg explained everything to know about video games and controls, Starfire thought about what she should make. She walked over and tapped Jamina on the shoulder. "Are you hungry, Jamina? I can try earthly cooking." "Umm..I'm fine." Jamina answered as she saw the reactions on Cyborg and Beast Boy's faces. "Oh alright. When you are hungry, please inform me." Starfire watched for a minute, then left to the kitchen. "Leson one, never take food offered to be made by Starfire." said Cyborg. "Why not?" "She doesn't really know how to cook and it's a little dangerous when she tries." explained Beast Boy, remembering the last time Starfire had tried to make a cake. After about twenty times versing each other, the guys showed Jamina around the tower. "Never go in Raven's room, that's a warning." said Beast Boy. "Where does that go?" asked Jamina as she pointed to stairs. "Roof." "Oh isn't that where Raven is?" "Yeah, but don't..." yelled Beast Boy, but Jamina had already climbed the staires and was outside. Jamina looked around, "Cool view!" All the lights from the city were pretty at night, looking so far away. Jamina spotted Raven and ran over to her. "Hey Raven, what are you doing?" Raven opened one eye. "I'm trying to meditate." "Is it fun?" "It's not a matter of being fun. Meditation helps me control my powers, but if my concentration is broken...,"she looked at BB and Cy. "then nothing gets done. So, please leave me alone so I can finish." The trio went downstairs into the living room. "Is she always like that?" "Basicaly." answered Cyborg. "So...um, your powers are really cool..." said Beast Boy, who was trying to get the young girl's attention. "My ice claw is not the only thing I can do, ya know." "Really? Can you show us?" Beast Boy shifted into a dog and begged. "Awww! What an adorable creature!" Jamina totally forgot what Beast Boy had asked and was taken by his puppy form. He wagged his tail as she petted his head. Then he returned normal. "Please?!" "Ok." She stood straight and pointed at Beast Boy while Cyborg watched. "Turn all around." He did as he was told, confused. "Alright, now watch." She transformed into the exact likeness of Beast Boy. "WOOOOO!!! Awsome!" "I know." said Jamina in his voice. "Now that is one useful power." said Cyborg. Jamina sat on the couch, "Sure is. I used it to escape my planet." /Right, she has no place to go, nobody to see, or anywhere to stay./ Beast Boy thought. Robin walked in, "Dinner's ready." Cyborg almost ran over Robin on his way to the kitchen, "I'm starved." Beast Boy motioned Jamina to follow. "Come on, you gotta be hungry by now." Jamina entered the kitchen and sat. She had never seen food like the ones served in front of her, but she liked it and ate two plates. Jamina enjoyed looking out the windows from the living room, so after dinner she sat near one and looked out for a while. "I've never seen anyone eat Robin's cooking that fast before, let alone two plates." said a monotone voice. "I guess I was a little hungry. I hadn't eaten since breakfast." laughed Jamina. Raven noticed Jamina's far away look. "Was your planet really so bad you had to run away from it?" asked Raven. Jamina answered with a single "Yes." "I always liked adventure but never had the chance to experience it. That's part of the reason of why I left. The other part was my...king." Raven looked at Jamina when she had finished. She had sounded a little...off. Jamina looked out the window, avoiding eye contact with Raven. "Um, Raven, can I tell you something?" /What is she hiding?/ Raven asked herself. "Yes." "Well you see, I was never really..." Jamina was cut off when she was about to tell the truth by an alarm. Robin suddenly appeared, "Trouble downtown."  
  
Author note: Sup? Hows the story so far? Reviews please, they needed. Thankz an enjoy. BB Rulez! 


	7. The Battle and the real truth

Chapter 7  
  
Toxic waste dripped from the broken pipes that Plasmas had ripped out from the ground and walls. Consuming the waste, he grew bigger. As he was drinking it, a birdarang flew by him, catching his attention. "You never give up, do you?" said Robin. Plasmas tossed the pipe down and threw one of his sludge balls at the titans. They all separated, chasing down Plasmas. Jamina followed. They told her they could use her help, but she had never used the ice claw for battle before. She didn't dare tell the titans that. They wouldn't have brought her. She was never allowed to use her powers. What was the point in having powers if you couldn't use them? Another ball of sludge was thrown, almost hitting Jamina. "I need to move faster." she thought. She ran faster to catch up with the titans. Raven was using her telekinetic powers to throw objects at Plasmas. She was trying to slow him down. "Maybe we need to speed him up." said Jamina. She took a deep breath and let ice flow from her hands. Jamina concentrated on making the ice travel in front of Plasmas's feet. Plasmas ran onto the ice and slipped as Cyborg blasted him with his arm cannon. "Good idea, Jamina." said Robin. "Can you frost him up?" he asked quickly as Plasmas got up. "I'll try." Jamina used full force to cover Plasmas completely in ice. "That has to be one nasty tasting popcicle." joked Beast Boy. "That won't hold him for long." Raven pointed out. "Yeah, let's gettim out of here." said Cyborg. Soon, they loaded Plasmas, frozen, into a large capsule and put him into the police van. "That was awesome," Beast Boy told Jamina. "He was like one of those frozen food dinners. Cool on the outside, gross on the inside." Jamina smiled brightly, proud of herself and the compliments she was receiving. They went back to the tower and Starfire gave out ice cream to everyone. When Jamina got her ice cream, she looked at Beast Boy and Cyborg, wondering if it was safe to eat it. They smiled at her, reassuringly. When she was done, she had a bad feeling inside. She didn't get to tell Raven, or anyone, about her true past. "Guys?" The titans stopped eating and looked at her. "I...have a confession to make." "What have you done wrong?" Starfire asked. "You see...I didn't tell the truth about..my life." "What do you mean?" Robin asked her. "I AM from Solar but I wasn't a slave." she said sadly. "If you weren't a slave, then what were you?" wondered Beast Boy. "I'm the princess of Solar." The titans stared at her, stunned and speechless. "You..your..a princess?!" Beast Boy couldn't believe it. Half of him was saying wow! And the other was saying oh no! In al the stories he had heard before, the princess always goes off with some prince, which meant he would have no shot with her. "Yes, I'm a princess, but that's why I ran away." "It must have been a horrible life.." moaned Raven, sarcastically. "If you only knew." mumbled Jamina, hurt. "I couldn't do anything about what my dad said and his laws went. It was unfair and he wanted me to be just like him. I was kept from my powers. That's my real story." she finished off. "Your father will be looking for you, will he not?" asked Starfire. "No, I'm too far away from Solar, besides he would only do that if he really cared. Trust me, he doesn't care. He never did." she said sure of herself. "Your dad won't go tairing up the universe, trying to find you?" said Cyborg in amaisment. "Nope." "Wow." After the discussion, the titans went to bed, letting Jamina stay over. 


	8. Welcome to the team!

Chapter 8  
  
In the morning, Jamina woke up to an argument coming from the kitchen. "No you are NOT cooking breakfast!" "Who's gonna stop me?" "I am! Your tofu stuff is nasty, man!" "I like it! I wanna make breakfast for Jamina, so move it!" Cyborg moved slightly, "Then make it for you and her, but that's it." "All right dude, but remember, you gotta make breakfast for everyone else." laughed Beast Boy. "Beast Boy is really nice, he wants to make me breakfast." Jamina thought. She stretched and went to the kitchen. "Mornin Jamina." Beast Boy greeted happily. "Good morning." "Perky ain't he?" Cy said with a smile. "It's because he kinda..Ouch!" Beast Boy punched him. "BECAUSE I'm a good host and know how to treat guests!" Beast Boy glared at Cyborg and continued with his cooking. "What is all the noise in here?" asked Raven, walking in. She looked at Beast Boy and Cyborg, "Oh." "Watch out for Beast Boy's cooking." Raven warned Jamina. "It could kill." "HEY!" Beast Boy growled. Jamina laughed, "You guys have some kind of deal with cooking, huh?" "When it comes to breakfast and dinner, yes." said Raven, opening a book and forgetting the noise around her. Robin and Starfire soon came in and sat down. "What's on the menu?" asked Robin. "Half and half." Cyborg said flatly. "Well, before we eat, I think we should tell you, Jamina..." Jamina looked up, "Yes?" "We all talked about it and we decided that we can use another titan. Especially one with your kind of powers. So would you like to be a Teen Titan?" Jamina's face lit up. "You want me to be a titan?" "Yeah! Now you don't hafta go away. You can stay right here and we can show you all different kinds of things and hang out at places and other stuff!!!" said Beast Boy excitedly. "Calm down, BB. She didn't even answer yet." muttered Cyborg. "Sure." Jamina answered. "Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Beast Boy danced around. "Beast Boy's enthusiasm is sooo standing." said Raven. "Mm-hm" Jamina looked at Beast Boy, the rest of the titans, and then smiled. She was going to be with them for a while. She could definitely get used to this. Plus, the best of all, she had a home, an adventure, and what she wanted most of all, friends.  
  
Author's note: Sorry 4 the delay. Like Jamina? Good, cuz she's gonna be in all my stories. Lol. Review please. Go BB. 


End file.
